


Death

by skazka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Imagined Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Commonroomdares on lj, prompt "death". There is only one way to cast off a Boggart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

The blood drained from his face.

_A grotesque sprawl of limbs bent wrong, like a broken doll-- no, an old man, grey and flabby, gasping-- no, not that, a shattered naked body with tarry blood sticking to its lips, glass fishy eyes staring. Broken, nothing, all nothing, and someone else holds the wand, victorious. And before his eyes he can tell it's becoming rotten--_

In a cold moment, his wand slid from his sleeve and he had it in his hand in an instant.

_Riddikulus_.

The shape changed. Shattered half-moon glasses, a mess of robes and a withered figure on the ground.

Tom laughed.


End file.
